Les hommes de main
by Dstine
Summary: One shot Comment faire quand on est toujours dans l'ombre d'un héros et qu'on s'emmerde ? Réponse : On va chercher l'homme de main de l'ennemi de son ami.3ème défi de Samaël.


**Auteur **: Dstine.

**Titre :** Les hommes de main.

**Genre :** Comment faire lorsque l'on s'emmerde dans un internat ? On écrit des défis. Le troisième défi lancé par Samaël alias K-chan. Points important et obligatoire à la fin.

**Couples :** Yaoi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi TT

**One-shot**

**_Les hommes de main._**

Harry Potter, le GRAND Harry Potter, traversa le couloir qui menait du hall à la bibliothèque. A son côté, Ron Weasley, le petit Ronald Weasley, marchait tête baissé. Ce dernier soupira d'exaspération en entendant les filles expirer sous le passage de leur vedette.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois. Deux mois qu'il avait réduit à néant le mage noir, le terrifiant vous-savez-qui. Et cela faisait deux mois que Ron voyait son meilleur ami, du moins, celui qu'il qualifiait comme étant son meilleur ami, se pavaner dans les couloir en ayant l'air indifférent.

Ron était écœuré. Il savait que son ami avait prit la grosse tête avec la destruction du lord noir additionnée à sa crise d'adolescence, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé le voir se trémousser ainsi…Tout simplement écœurant. Et lui à côté, était comme invisible. Il n'était que Ron après tout. Il n'avait vaincu que cinq mangemorts pour son ami. Il ne l'avait simplement que soutenu dans tous ses périples depuis sept ans…Mais qu'etait-ce que sept ans à côté du GRAND Harry Potter ?

Ron s'insulta mentalement. Comment pouvait-il penser de telle chose ? A croire qu'il regrettait… Non, il ne regrettait pas…Mais peut être aurait-il voulu un minimum de reconnaissance…Enfin, héros adulé de l'école est un métier, on pouvait tout à fait comprendre que le GRAND Harry Potter en oubli de remercier ses amis…

Il s'arrêta net dans le couloir. Harry haussa à peine un sourcil.

« Je…Je vais voir 'Mione » Bafouilla-t-il en virant rouge pivoine.

Harry hocha à peine la tête et poursuivit son chemin. Ron gratifia mentalement son amie d'être à l'infirmerie pour un choc cérébral non grave et se remercia tout bonnement d'avoir comprit comment simuler un rougissement en gérant l'afflux de son sang.

Il partit donc, seul, en sens inverse de l'infirmerie. Il percuta de son épaule, un élève qui tomba cul à terre. Tiens, il n'était donc pas un fantôme…Dommage, Peut être aurait-il pu relayer ses frères aux côtés de Peeves…Il se retourna pour tendre la main à l'inconnu et ainsi l'aider à se relever. Mais il suspendit son geste. Il le suspendit pour deux raisons. La première fut qu'il s'agissait par terre de Zabini. Blaise Zabini, le fidèle homme de main du GRAND Malfoy. Mais la deuxième raison…Ah, la deuxième raison fut que Blaise, même en ayant reconnu Ron, lui tendait la main pour qu'il l'aide à se relever.

Le rouquin lui fit un petit sourire espiègle dévoilant ses dents puis il lui fit un petit « coucou » de la main et repartit les mains dans les poches.

Le Slytherin l'insulta et aboya après un troisième année qu voulait l'aider à se relever. Il se releva finalement tout seul, essuya les traces imaginaires de sa cape d'un coup de main gracieux puis reprit son chemin.

Ron se sentait con. Il avait dit qu'il allait voir son amie alors qu'il n'en avait aucunement l'intention. Alors, qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne savait pas. Finalement, il fit demi-tour et avança vers l'infirmerie. A choisir entre entendre parler de cours loupé ou rester comme un con tout seul dans les couloirs à ne rien faire…Il prenait le premier choix. Son amie.

En chemin, il reconnu la silhouette du slytherin qu'il avait mit à terre quelques couloirs plus loin. Lui aussi avait l'air de s'ennuyer. Après tout, n'était-ce pas normal ? Il était lui aussi dans l'ombre d'un héros. Car Drago Malfoy, le GRAND Drago Malfoy était un héros. Il avait été dans la même pièce que Harry lorsque ce dernier avait détruit le mage noir. C'est lui qui avait risqué sa vie en trahissant Voldemort comme l'avait fait Severus Snape, le TERIFFIANT Severus Snape. Drago Malfoy était le second élève adulé de Hogwarts. Pour son changement de camp soudain malgré sa famille mais surtout, surtout pour son physique qui s'arrangeait d'année en année.

Est-ce que Blaise s'ennuyait autant que lui ? Peut être que lui aussi voulait se dégourdir les jambes et les doigts avec un petit duel. Ron rattrapa le brun, l'agrippa par le bras, l'obligeant à se retourner et lui faire face.

« Hello Zabzab !

"Qu'est-ce qu'il veut le Weastilly ?"

"Un entretien à la baguette avec le Zabzab. Je m'ennui."

"Eh bien le Weastilly apprendra que je ne suis pas un passe temps » Répondit le brun en se dégageant.

Le slytherin reprit sa marche. Ron fit la moue quelques minutes sans quitter Blaise des yeux. Si même Blaise refuser de « jouer » avec lui, alors ça ne valait plus le coup de rester à Hogwarts. Le brun était appuyer contre un mur et lisait un livre, zieutant par moment les filles d'en face.

Ron chercha un moyen simple de mettre son ennemi en colère. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et toussota dans sa main. Le brun leva un œil en même temps que l'intégralité du couloir dressa l'oreille. Le rouquin prit alors son courage à deux mains et se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à geindre.

« Oh Blaise ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de haine ? Pourquoi me délaisse tu depuis si peu de temps ? ».

Le brun ne répondit pas, le repoussa, s'éloigna, indifférent et reprit sa lecture.

Ron tomba à genoux, de fausses larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Après tant de temps…Comment ose-tu te jouer ainsi de moi après tant de temps ? » Il renifla. « Après tant de temps passer ensemble à se cajoler, à s'ai-.

"A quoi tu joue Weastilly ? Tu veux que je te frappe ? » Cracha Zabini.

"Oh oui ! Frappe moi. Peu importe de qu'elle manière tu me touches. Violence ou douceur, tout m'es égal si cela te rapproche de moi. Approche moi comme tu l'a fait tant de soir ».

Zabini l'ignora. Ron jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite. Les jeunes Racenclaw que Blaise regardait, le fixait désormais en rigolant. Voilà ce qui allait pousser Blaise dans une grande colère. Le rouquin regarda le slytherin et lui fit un petit sourire en essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa manche. Puis il partit piteusement. Il courait presque, sachant que dans peu de temps, Zabini sortirait sa baguette et il ne savait quel sort.

Les autres élèves dégageaient déjà le couloir. La maladresse de Ron étant universellement connu, personne ne voulait être blessé.

Le brun foudroya le rouquin d'un regard noir et avança vers lui. Ron déglutit. Il ne savait plus si tout cela était une bonne idée. Le couloir étant maintenant désert. Ron pensa à mettre sa fierté de côté et partir en courant, mais l'attraction de ses pieds sur le sol était trop forte.

« Tu veux jouer la belette ? On va jouer. Et on va tellement jouer que tu vas pas t'en remettre ».

Zabini avança encore et encore. Ron déglutissait un peu plus à chaque pas. Désormais, la peur l'empêchant ou lui faisant oublier d'avaler sa salive, il bavait. Le slytherin était plutôt grand et plus costaud que maigre. Ron resserra ses doigts sur sa baguette lorsque Blaise s'arrêta à quelques trente centimètres de lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il voulait jouer…Il allait jouer. Ron le sentait dans le regard de Zabini. Ce dernier posa sa main sur la joue pâle et saupoudrée de tâche de rousseur. Le rouquin vira rouge pivoine en regardant les yeux du slytherin si près. Non, il ne jouait plus. Blaise allait simplement se satisfaire.

Malgré le fait qu'il était très mal à l'aise, Ron se laissa faire, priant pour que personne ne passe dans le couloir. Blaise approcha son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le choc fut pour Ron, électrique, brusque mais agréable. Dangereusement agréable. Doucement, presque inconsciemment, ses bras se posèrent sur les hanches du brun. Celui-ci s'écarta. La lueur était toujours présente dans ses yeux. Mais elle était loin de la lueur sadique que Ron avait cru voir plus tôt…Blaise se dégagea complètement, retirant les mains du rouquin de son corps mais les gardant dans les siennes.

« Weasley. Je ne joue plus » Déclara-t-il.

Il garda les mains dans les siennes…Les serrant un peu. Il regardait par terre. Et Ron aurait juré qu'il attendait une réponse. Le rouquin dégagea ses mains et les posa sur son visage pour le rapprocher du sien. Il approcha ses lèvres et murmura :

« Moi non plus ».

Il reprit ses lèvres, presque brusquement. Blaise le poussa à reculons jusqu'à ce que le corps du rouquin percute le mur. Appuyé contre la paroi, Ron se prélassait de la chaleur que lui apportait le slytherin. Ses mains étaient douces et les caresses sous sa chemise étaient délicieuses…Minutes ! …Les caresses sous sa chemise ? Bon dieu, partit comme il l'était, le reptile avait l'intention de finir le félin dans le couloir.

D'un pas mal assuré, Ron se décala, rampant le long du mur, essayant de retenir les doigts du reptile qui essayaient de se faufiler dans son pantalon. Ainsi, il heurta une porte. Ils entrèrent dans la salle qui se trouvait être les toilettes de Mimi geignarde.

La porte se referma doucement. Blaise attrapa brusquement Ron et le leva à son niveau. Le rouquin noua alors ses jambes autour de sa taille et couvrit son cou d'une envolée de baiser papillon.

Blaise le porta jusqu'aux lavabos qui cachaient jadis l'entrée de la chambre des secrets. Il l'y posa et commença à lui ôter sa chemise. Puis à défaire les boutons de son pantalon. Ron s'attela à la même tâche sur son vis à vis. Blaise souleva le rouquin pour lui retirer son pantalon, mais un bruit suspendit son geste. Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent haletant.

Le bruit était régulier. Un « BOM » sourd. Etouffé. Quelques gémissements accompagnaient ce bruit sourd, étouffé, régulier. Des gémissements qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il se passait.

« Hmmmmmmmmmm…Malfoy…Vas-y ! » Gémissait la voix.

Ron et Blaise eurent les yeux exorbités. D'un côté, on savait que Malfoy était présent…De l'autre, ni Ron ni Blaise ne pouvait nier l'évidence… Celui qui prenait du bon temps avec Drago Malfoy n'était autre que Harry Potter…Ron se rendit compte qu'il était considérablement « refroidit » et que Blaise ne l'était pas moins. De plus les deux ennemis et héros renommé de l'école ne semblaient pas s'être rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient plus tout seuls. Si on oubliait de compter Mimi bien sur.

Ron, même refroidit, se sentait très frustré. Il regarda Blaise qui lui était près à reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, mais le rouquin fit une grimace irrésistible en indiquant d'un signe de tête la cabine d'où sortait les gémissements. Le reptile sourit, prit la main du félin et le poussa dans une autre cabine avec ses vêtements et il referma bruyamment la porte.

« Oh ! C'est bien » S'écria-t-il. « Y a vraiment personne. Je vais chercher mon livre et je vais venir le lire ici. Je serais tranquille ».

Blaise s'enferma alors dans la cabine de Ron et lui sourit en l'embrassant. Ils purent tous deux entendre des chuchotements, puis la porte s'ouvrir doucement avec un grincement.

« Dépêche toi Potter !"

"T'es marrant, c'est pas toi qui a mal au cul ».

La porte des toilettes se referma doucement. Blaise fit un grand sourire carnassier et Ron se sentit fondre. Il se laissa plaquer contre la paroi. Le reptile était doux et attentionné, il n'avait rien à craindre.

**oooooooooooOOOoooooooooooooo**

Drago Malfoy attendait devant les toilettes de Mimi. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Personne n'arrivait. On s'était joué de lui.

« Potter…Je crois qu'on s'est foutu de notre gueule » Déclara-t-il.

Potter grogna. Il ouvrit la porte des toilettes et y entra de nouveau, suivit pas Drago. Il y avait un cognement sourd et étouffé accompagné par des gémissements, qui sortaient d'une cabine de toilette.

Drago et Harry restèrent bouche bée. Aucun des deux ne pouvaient démentir les faits. Il s'agissait bien de la voix de Ron haletant le prénom de Zabini.

**_FIN_**

**Défi : Comment faire quand on est toujours dans l'ombre d'un héros et qu'on s'emmerde ? On va chercher l'homme de main de son pire ennemi.**

Elements obligatoire :

Blaise Zabini x Ronald Weasley

Dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde

Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy prennent du bon temps.

La corde ? Review ? Je vais me pendre ?

A plus

Dstine


End file.
